


Dancing On My Own

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol-Like Substance, Blood As Food, F/F, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: She wanted her. She really, truly did.
Relationships: Bat Spin/Roller Brawl (one-sided), Roller Brawl/Splat (mention)
Kudos: 1





	Dancing On My Own

Bat Spin did not usually go to parties. They were often too loud for her tastes. Being raised by bats, she was used to cool, dark places, seen as dreary and dismal to most. Those places were like safe havens to her, taking her back to the simpler time that was her childhood. Most parties were loud, with music blasting from speakers. Party people strung glow sticks and fairy lights and other such decorations around the house, leaving the place without an unlit corner. If the host was popular, there would be too many bodies in the room. All sweaty and drunk from games and celebration. Those were all common experiences she had with the few parties she had ever been to. And after the last one years ago, she decided that those types of house parties, full of alcohol and dancing and neon lights, simply were not for her.

Yet, there she stood, with an invitation in her hand to Roller Brawl’s one-hundred-and twenty-fifth birthday party. And even though she knew that Roller Brawl was very much into those types of raving, roaring house parties, a part of her wanted to accept the invitation. 

It was for a silly reason, honestly. A silly reason which was supposed to be reserved for preteen girls, and not grown women like herself. And she tried to tell herself that if loud parties made her uncomfortable, she really should explain to Roller Brawl that she could not come. She was sure she would understand. Yet…

She thought that Roller Brawl was pretty. Like, really,  _ really _ pretty. During the few times they sparred together, Roller Brawl won simply because Bat Spin had been distracted by her movements. Those darn graceful movements, the way her bubblegum pink brain moved and framed her face. The sheer look of determination on her face, those features, make her weak. And the curve of her muscles, the shape of her body, and those little teeth she flashed when she grinned…

Bat Spin embarrassed herself with her thoughts. Though no one could hear what she was thinking, merely thinking about it in the field outside the Academy, where several other Skylanders were out and training, was enough to make her blush. 

She wondered if it was obvious that she had a crush. It wasn’t like she spent the most time hanging around Roller Brawl. Though when she did have the opportunity to join her on a mission, she would jump at the chance. And she did like talking to her. Hearing about her family, her life as a pro skater, just listening to her voice was enough to put her in a good mood. And sometimes, hearing her talk about her life, she often felt rather… dull in comparison. She had a rather peaceful childhood. Her guardians were unconventional, but caring. But while she was still hanging with her family in a cave, Roller Brawl was out there meeting sports stars, getting recognition through the Underworld. They both came from such different worlds. And one Bat Spin feared how plain and dull she would loom next to her, which admittedly, was why she had yet to ask her out...

Maybe if she went to the party…

Got all dressed up…

Impressed her with her charm and her dancing skills...

Wait, was she listening to herself? Was a crush really enough reason to put up with all she hated about parties? The lights, the noise, the annoying drunks? Was she even charming enough, a good enough dancer, for her to impress Roller Brawl? Did she really want to put in the effort of practicing dancing and dressing up just so that she could show her crush that she was worthy of her attention? Those were the types of things teenage girls thought about, not grown women like her. How silly.

Yet, she supposed she had always been a late bloomer.

Sigh, crushes were such tiring business. She probably just needed to sleep it off, and maybe she’d feel better about everything in the morning.

Quickly, she made her way back up to her bedroom. She had a couple of bags of O Negative in her tiny freezer, which would make a sufficient dinner. Thoughts of Roller Brawl had been on her mind all day, ever since Roller Brawl slipped her that invitation during breakfast, and she decided that that day was a good day to hit the hay early. 

She drank her bags of blood, and then put on a record to help her sleep. Shifting her sleep schedule to be diurnal had not been an easy task, and truth be told she still had problems with it. But music did help her drift off to sleep. So after she brushed her teeth, taking care to scrub her canines especially, as all vampires were taught to do, she tucked herself into bed and shut her eyes. Focusing on the music as much as possible to try and drift off. Hoping that in the morning, she would finally make up her mind on whether or not she should go to that party.

*****

Her dreams didn’t make the decision any easier to make. Because that night, she dreamt about Roller Brawl. They were at some skating rink, the only ones there in fact. And even though it was a dream Bat Spin was absolutely awful at roller skating. She was scared of embarrassing herself in front of her. But fortunately, Roller Brawl held her hand all the way. 

Then she placed her other hand on her waist.

And pushed her against a wall. 

And she pressed her lips firmly against hers, warm and soft in a way most touches with the undead weren’t. Bat Spin couldn’t help but nibble on her bottom lip, tasting the faint taste of bubblegum lip gloss. When Roller Brawl groaned into her mouth, it only encouraged her further. And she wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her in closer.

And even though she had hoped to go further, unfortunately she woke up right then and there. When she did, a wave of disappointment crashed over her. Because not only were her feelings towards the party more complicated, but now she was feeling frustrated too. 

Great.

It was early, the sun had not even risen yet. She supposed that that was what she got for sleeping early the night before. And though she would have liked to lay in bed a little longer, and hopefully get that frustration out of her system, she knew she had responsibilities to attend to. So she pulled herself out of bed, and opted to take a cold shower before heading off to do some early morning warm ups.

And all the while, when she was in the shower, when she was stretching, when she was doing a quick run around the Academy, her mind was still on Roller Brawl’s party. How she did want to go, and did want to impress her. Even though she hated parties. How the presence of one person was apparently enough to get her to change her entire tune. 

At breakfast, she had to face the facts. She had it bad. Really bad. And really, the only way to get over it was to own up to that feeling. That meant confessing, even if it meant getting out of her comfort zone. She finished up her chocolate cereal and A positive (a frankly delicious combination), and took her bowl to the back. 

Then when she returned to the cafeteria, she looked around for Roller Brawl, searching for that iconic bubblegum pink braid. And then she finally found her, seated with a few other Superchargers, laughing and joking with them. 

“You gotta do this, Bat Spin,” she told herself, “she needs to know whether or not you can make it.” And with that little bit of self-motivation, she walked up to her, smiling.

“Oh, hey Bat Spin,” called out Splat, the first one to notice her. Everyone else followed her, greeting Bat Spin a good morning. 

“Good morning guys,” said Bat Spin politely. “I, um, I’ll need to borrow Roller Brawl for a moment, if it’s alright with you?” 

“Oh, is it about the party?” Asked Roller Brawl, a waffle in her hand. From the smell of it, she had chosen to lather her waffles with B negative, which honestly would have been Bat Spin’s first choice of waffle toppings too. For some reason, that fact made her oddly happy. 

“It is,” she nodded, “I think I can make it.”

“Really? Sweet, see you then. Look forward to seeing you.” And with a wave and a wink, she returned to talking with the Superchargers. Sharing inside jokes which she knew nothing about. But none of that really mattered to her. All that was on her mind was how  _ Roller Brawl _ just  _ winked _ at her, and how she said that she  _ looked forward _ to seeing  _ her _ there.

That day, she had a patrol through the Perilous Pastures. And it was a good thing that no real threats were present there. Because all she could think about was that line. _ Look forward to seeing you. Look forward to seeing you. Look forward to seeing you. _ It played on loop in her head, like a broken record. And yes, it was very embarrassing, but that was just the way she felt. 

And she did quite like the feeling.

*****

Bat Spin did not have many good clothes for parties. It wasn’t like she ever felt the need to wear them, after all. And anyways, most party dresses were made of the most uncomfortable fabrics, and were way too revealing for her tastes. Her usual ensemble might seem weird to most, but it at least kept her covered and comfortable. She wasn’t exactly fashion savvy, but that was only because her opinion on ‘good clothes’ began and ended at her comfort. And to most people, her comfort was not fashionable.

So now she knew that she needed to go shopping. And she needed to pick a dress. It couldn’t be too expensive, after all, she wasn’t made of money. But at the same time, it needed to be eye-catching, it needed to make her look good. It needed to make her look so good, that Roller Brawl would see her and be more or less enchanted by her presence. Instantly wanted her to be in her life, but as a romantic interest instead of merely a friend…

Well, honestly that would be a rather unrealistic series of events. But a girl could dream, couldn’t she?

She had asked around to check and see if anyone knew of any places where she could find cheap but stylish dresses. And more than a few of her colleagues recommended that she should try a thrift shop. “There’s always a bunch of really unique stuff to be found there. I’m sure you’d find something you like.”   


But the first thrift shop she went to, she saw the most hideous dress hanging on a rack, covered with lime green feathers that were supposedly glow-in-the-dark. And once she saw that she decided that thrift shops were not for her, and that she should really go someplace else if she wanted something truly eye-catching and unique, but in a tasteful way. 

So she went to her plan B. A small boutique near the Academy which sold some relatively cheap dresses. ‘The Fairy Godmothers’, the sign read in pink cursive. It was rather cute, she had to admit. Seemed a lot more promising than the thrift shop.

A fairy with piercings all over her face and a wide smile greeted her at the door. “What are you looking for?” She asked sweetly.

“Well, I’m kind of looking for something for a party.”

“Looking to impress anyone?” She asked. 

If she had just eaten, Bat Spin was positive that she would have blushed. “Uh, yeah actually. This girl. She’s way cooler than me, and I’m hoping that… you know, I could confess my feelings to her at that party. Do you have anything? I really don’t know what I can expect.”

The fairy nodded, then began to flutter around her. Bat Spin could only assume that she was taking her measurements, based on how she scrutinised. “Now let’s see the colour of your eyes… and oh. I think we have a dress that’s just right for you!”

She ushered her into a dressing room, and pulled the blue curtain close. “Now, I’ll be back with it. Put it on, and tell me what you think.

So Bat Spin obeyed her and waited. And waited. It was taking quite a while to find the dress. But eventually, a hand stuck itself through the curtain, and in it hung a clothes hanger with a minidress hanging off of it. “Go on, try it on and tell me what you think.”

Nervous, Bat Spin got herself into the dress. She pulled the zipper all the way down, and even then it was a bit of a tight squeeze, especially around the hips. Weird, she had always thought that she had a rather thin, willowy figure, so she wondered why it was so hard to put it on. Maybe when all her friends complained about standardised sizes, they had a point. But eventually she managed to push herself into it, and tried to zip up the back as far as she could. Then she looked in the mirror, and though she had no real need to breath, she could not help but gasp.

The dress had a mango orange top, coupled with a gold coloured skirt. The skirt was short, all bunched up. She believed that people called it a bubble skirt? Because of the spaghetti straps, her bra straps showed, and she made a mental note to go without a bra for the party. But other than that, there was a significant lack of frills, lace, glitter. The design was quite simple. And she was showing quite a bit of skin.

She had to admit, she did look quite cute in it. 

Cute, like she was used to parties and celebrations. Sort of like the type of person Roller Brawl would like to be with. She had heard her talk about her past hookups. They all seemed like fun party animal types based on her accounts. And even though that dress was admittedly not her style, maybe this change of appearance would be just what Roller Brawl needed to see her as attractive. 

“Well, what do you think? Can I see you in it?” Called out the fairy’s voice from the outside. 

Bat Spin pulled the curtain open, and struck a simple pose. “Oh, you look cute in that!” She cheered. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll take it.”

And so Bat Spin left a boutique that day with a relatively cheap dress, and a little bit of hope that things would turn out alright for her.

*****

She spent two hours preparing herself. Her hair was cropped short, so there was no real need to style it, but makeup was a big hassle. She wondered how anyone got anything done if they had to put on makeup all the time. The lipstick was easy enough. Just slather some on your lips and you were done. But she needed to do her mascara three times before she got it to anything passable looking. And the blush was a pain too. In the end, it didn’t make her look amazing, but she figured it was better than going to a party underdressed.

At least she didn’t look like a clown. There was that.

She had spent weeks preparing herself for it. Learning how to do makeup and how to dance from internet videos. She practiced partnered dancing with her pillows, rehearsed clever lines she could say if either of them accidentally stumbled. And it all led to this day. Roller Brawl’s birthday. If she was lucky, she would also be able to confess her feeling to her. Excited, nervous, and very, very giddy, she grabbed her purse, grabbed the gift she bought for her (a bottle of filtered plasma - not terribly expensive, but not exactly a cheap jug of blood either), and headed out the door.

Roller Brawl had moved out of her dorm a few months ago into a nearby house. She was loaded from her years as a pro-athlete, and she had told Eon that the dorms didn’t really give her enough space for all her equipment. Bat Spin knew that Roller Brawl had a lot of different legs. Even though most days she wore her wheels, she had a ton of different types of limbs she could wear. And she had all the tools needed to put those limbs on too. 

All those tools and limbs needed to go somewhere. And it wasn’t going to all fit in a tiny dorm room.

So Eon gave her permission to live off campus. Though she still lived pretty nearby. Which was lucky for Bat Spin, because she was positive that she was running late.

And when she got to the house, she saw that it had already attracted quite a crowd. A few people, some who she didn’t even recognise, were already hanging around outside her house. Music was already playing loudly, the smell of alcohol and barbecue filled the air. It seemed like the party had gotten started. And so she nervously made her way in, unsure of what she might see.

Compared to the previous parties she had been to, this one seemed comparatively tame. No one was throwing up, no strobing lights. Even the music wasn’t that loud or obnoxious. It seemed like it was pretty nice actually. She supposed the vibe she would attribute to the room would be ‘chill’ or ‘cool’. Mild, but in a fun way. Just the type of party she liked.

She spotted a table with a few boxes covered in wrapping paper, and she guessed that that was where she should put the presents. So she placed her bottle down, and then walked off to try and find Roller Brawl. On the way, looking around the house, she spotted a few shots of blood on the refreshments table.

Should she?

She bit her lips.

Aw heck, why not? She was still feeling a little squirmy in the stomach after all, and she supposed she could use the confidence boost. So she took a shot and gulped it down.

Fermented AB negative. Not bad.

She took another shot for good measure, and another, and before she got to her sixth shot she stopped herself. No, she couldn’t be too drunk. She needed to be just sober enough to confess her feelings. After all, she didn’t spend every evening practicing and refining the script to let all that work go to waste. In the time it took for her to down five shots, a ton of other people had filed into her house. It was far more crowded now, with some familiar faces, some unfamiliar. But she remembered her mission. Find Roller Brawl, confess her feelings, and hopefully spend the rest of the evening making out in her lap.

Or something like that. That was the optimal outcome at least. But before she could even get to that optimal outcome, she needed to complete phase one, which was finding her. Where could she be?

She scouted around, feeling warm and lively inside from the blood. Thinking about it, she had nursed this crush for quite a long time, and it would be great to actually give it a resolution. That evening, she felt optimistic. Maybe it was the blood talking, but she had a good feeling about that day, like she was going to walk out of the house happy.

It was going to be alright.

She scouted around as more people filled the space. Dancing, talking, laughing. It was beginning to feel more like a familiar house party, full of people. Very different from that chill vibe her house had earlier. But still, she could not let it distract her from her mission. Eventually, she searched through the entire ground floor, and there was still no sign of her. 

So that meant only one thing: Roller Brawl was up on the second floor.

She wondered why it was taking so long for the hostess to come down. She had seen Roller Brawl do her makeup before - she could get it done perfectly within fifteen minutes. And she was always so stylish, she found it hard to believe that she would ever have difficulty picking out an outfit. Her head ran through a myriad of reasons why she would be running late for her own party. 

But when she got to the second floor, she got an answer.

There was Roller Brawl. Short strapless dress, half in pink and half in black. Her makeup and hair were both immaculate, every detail just right, down to the last face sticker. Every part of her appearance was perfect. Put together, it made Bat Spin’s knees weak and heart flutter. 

But Roller Brawl was also pinning someone against the wall. A familiar pink fawn, locking lips with her. 

Splat...

The two of them seemed completely oblivious to the newcomer, completely drunk on each other’s touch.

And Bat Spin immediately felt the need to leave. At first, out of instinct, like she was intruding on something private which she really should not have known about. But once she scurried down the stairs, a new feeling dawned upon her. Coupled with a new realisation. 

That girl she liked was with someone else.

Someone else.

And though the music was blasting loud, and the party-goers around her were laughing, suddenly the world felt very silent…

She bought a dress for her. Practiced dancing every evening for her. Wrote a script to confess her feelings for her. Struggled with makeup for two hours for her. And at the end of the day, it was all for naught. She was now here, at a loud, crowded party, in a dress which she did not even like all that much, in shoddily done makeup. And she had done it all for a girl who was currently making out with someone upstairs. 

She wondered if she even knew she was here…

And usually, she would have given up. She would have wrapped up the operation, headed back home, watched the Silver Foxes on Skyflix, and cried herself to sleep. But for some reason, she didn’t feel up to that tonight. Instead of the door, she found herself heading back to the refreshment table. Back to all those shots of AB negative. She drank one. And then another. And she drank and drank and drank until she felt tipsy and giggly all over. Just at that moment, a song she liked played. Correction, at that moment, dizzy from fermented blood, it was a song she loved. And she was overcome with euphoria, and made her way to the dancefloor.

She swung her hips and waved her arms. A far cry from all the coordinated choreography she had practiced all those evenings. But she didn’t care. It wasn’t like she was dancing for anyone. No, this was all for herself. It was all to make her happy. No matter if she looked horrible, no matter how many feet she accidentally stepped on, she drowned herself with the music. Stepping out of time with the music, getting herself into a corner. Going through every move she could remember that was in her repertoire. 

And she wasn’t sure why, but dancing by herself, drunk and dizzy and messy as it was, seemed to give her this strange high. Then she started to giggle. She could feel the mascara and the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her makeup was being ruined by her sweat and her tears, and people were beginning to stare at her for her clumsy movements. But she couldn’t really bring herself to care. The song changed, and she merely danced even worse. Swaying and shaking like a palm tree during a tropical storm, she felt like she was surrounded by anger, hurt, disappointment, sadness, happiness, all manner of intense emotions. But she didn’t want the intensity. So all she could do was bend and dance. Shake if off, distract herself. Dance and dance until those feelings could not hurt her anymore. Until those emotions became like the wind, flowing around her, but never enough to actually hurt her.

She giggled, and jumped up the refreshment table. Downing another shot, she continued her dancing up there. Taking in all the cheers, the surprised looks, and not caring about what anyone in the audience below thought about her. That night, she was going to be selfish, and drunk on AB negative, she loved being selfish.


End file.
